New Americana
by Anna Bannanna
Summary: Celeste had always been fascinated with the whole "mate" thing. She heard stories, watched her cousin find her own but she didn't understand what it meant exactly. Lucky for her, it all changes when she and her coven mates fly to America to help their friends from the Olympic coven. BenjaminxOC Bad summary I know... please don't flame, this is my first Twilight story!
1. Introductions

**Introducting my coven first!**

* * *

 **PORTUGUESE COVEN**

 **Status: Active**

 **Founding Time: 1755**

* * *

 **Residence**

* * *

 **\- Sintra Village (current location)**

 **\- Lisbon**

 **\- Algarve**

 **\- Coimbra**

 **\- Aveiro**

 **\- Porto**

 **\- Viseu**

 **\- Cascais**

 **\- Beja**

 **\- Faro**

 **Founded by: Reinaldo and Celeste Neves**

* * *

 **Alias**

* * *

 **\- Os Neves (The Neves)**

 **\- Familia (Family) Neves**

 **\- Monstros (Monsters)**

 **\- Familia dos belos (Family of the beautiful)**

 **\- Anjos (Angels)**

* * *

 **Members**

* * *

 **Reinaldo Neves.** **(Leader)  
(Played by Benedict Cumberbatch with short hair)**

 **Celeste Neves.  
** **(Played by Ashley Rickards/Story's Photo)**

 **Francisca Tirano.  
** **(Played by red-haired Amy Adams)**

 **Manuel Costa.  
(Played by Ricardo Pereira/Portuguese actor)**

* * *

 **Special Abilities**

* * *

 **Reinaldo: Gift Detector.  
Celeste: Memory Manipulator/Processor.  
Francisca: Healer.  
Manuel: Shadow Manipulator.**

* * *

 **Occupation**

* * *

 **Reinaldo: Royal Guard (human life); college student; dentist (vampire life)**

 **Celeste: High school student/College student. (vampire life)**

 **Francisca: College student (vampire life)**

 **Manuel: College student (vampire life)**

* * *

 **Companionship**

 **\- Olympic Coven.**

 **\- Denali Coven.**

* * *

 **FULL INFO:**

 **Full Name: Reinaldo Afonso Neves.  
Born: August 8th, 1633  
Turned: In 1666 by a nomad that didn't drain him completely.  
Perpetual Age: 33 years old.  
Special Ability: He's able to detect gifts and that allows him to know what gift and gifts a human or a vampire has by meeting them in person or looking at them in a photo.**

 **Full Name: Celeste Aurélia Doroteia Isabel Neves.  
Born: June 4** **th** **, 1739  
Turned: In 1755 by Reinaldo after almost dying as a human.  
Perpetual Age: 16 years old.  
Special Ability: Enables her to take memory from people, plants and items and project them in her mind, she is also able to process the memories into certain minds as well, sometimes it doesn't work. **

**Full Name: Francisca Anabela Maria Tirano.  
** **Born: March 6** **th** **, 1736  
Turned: In 1755 along with her cousin by Reinaldo.  
Perpetual Age: 19 years old.  
Special Ability: She's able to heal others when they are in pain. She can also heal herself. However the second side of her gift enables her to transfer the pain that she has stored in her body to others. Much like Jane but with a more physical touch and mental. **

**Full Name: Salvador Domingues Jesus Costa.  
** **Born: November 27** **th** **, 1908  
Turned: In 1929 by Reinaldo when Francisca met him in college.  
Perpetual Age: 21 years old.  
Special Gift: He's able to manipulate shadows. It allows him to control someone's movement by stepping on their shadow. Once both shadows are connected, he's able to force the opponent to mirror his movements, or perform any task by writing commands on the shadow. **


	2. Humanity

**Here's the first chapter!**

 **J.C Elizabeth: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! Yes, Reinaldo does have the same ability as Eleazar but from what I read and saw he also said that he hasn't seen a shield in a long time, that kinda pointed out that there can be vampires with the same ability so why not? ^^ I needed Reinaldo with this ability or else my story wouldn't exist. Thanks for taking interest and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thanks also for DarkEmpress192, roselisa, J.C Elizabeth and RADIckey85 for following as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Humanity**

Since I was a child my mother used to tell me how beautiful I was. I thought she meant it in an affectionate way, like a mother as to be, but to my horror, she said it out of relief. My mother married a fisherman, so the sea decided how much food we would have on the table, I wouldn't almost starve if she didn't insist on keeping buying the best make-up and dresses for me.

Since I was born female, there was only one thing on my mother's mind.

' _She must marry an aristocrat, she must marry a noble, she must marry a wealthy man.'_

That was it.

I'm sure she loved me, I have no doubt, but she loved me because I was beautiful. She got what she wanted of course, by the time I turned sixteen of age, I was being courted by three noble men. She arranged every "accidental" meeting of course.

I met the first one by "tripping" and "falling" on him, of course he caught me. I only had to smile.

The second man was more complicated. I had to act a little. He found me "crying" by the fountain in front of the church, I only told him that I missed my late and inexistent grandmother, he stayed and calmed me down.

But the third man… he was much older than me. Fourteen years older. The weird thing about this man was that he came to our house instead. He presented himself as Reinaldo Neves, a once royal guard now widowed that told my mother he had fallen for me at first sight, he came up with a sad story of how lonely he was in his mansion and how he would wish to only make me happy with his money.

I was being sold, and I was horrified.

Although I have to admit that when I met Reinaldo back then, I thought of him as the most handsome man I have ever laid my eyes on. We met. He was a gentleman, he made me smile, we had so much in common and he was actually interested in my life.

But even though he was the man that every single woman dreamed of, I couldn't love him. Not in a romantic way I mean, I did care about him, a lot.

My mother called me stupid and ordered, no, barked at me to accept his hand in marriage. I was so happy that my aunt and cousin were visiting that day. My aunt was a baker, I wasn't allowed to eat as many sweets as I wished I could but whenever she was around I could eat a piece of cake without having to look over my shoulder and see my scolding mother giving me a disapproving look.

My mom was intimidated by her sister. My aunt was the second eldest of four children but she was the oldest daughter as well. She married an aristocrat when she was twenty-one but even though she lived in the richer lands of Lisbon, she would always visit us three times a week and every weekend.

I loved seeing my cousin, she was three years older than me but that never stopped us from being best friends. We both didn't have any sibling and we both had the same wish on having one, so we became sisters.

Francisca was beautiful, but the genetics from her family could be seen perfectly. Instead of the normal jet-black hair that my mother possessed, Francisca had a feverish red hair that made her stood out in a room full with people. She had high cheekbones and the most penetrating green eyes that made a man halt and look at her. My eyes were also green but I think they never sparkled as much as hers.

You must be wondering why I don't speak of my father much. I'm sure he loved my mother and me but the job of a fisherman is hard and dangerous, also timeless. I rarely saw him coming home for supper. There were even times when I didn't see him for months. Whenever he came back, he would give me jewelry and at least a new pair of shoes, I liked his choice in shoes; they were far more comfortable than what my mother bought.

In October of 1755, Reinaldo disappeared. I was worried because he was my friend but my mother thought I had driven him away because I wasn't good enough. What do you think that went through my sixteen-year-old mind when she told me that? I was numb, so from that day forward I could obey to her like a good pet.

Then everything went to hell in the first day of November – literally. The Lisbon people of the Kingdom of Portugal were punished in the holy holiday of All Saints Day.

Today they call it 'The Great Lisbon Earthquake'.

Honestly I prefer the 1755 Lisbon earthquake version, because there was nothin great about that day.

I saw people falling through holes randomly opening on the grounds, I saw parts of building collapsing and fall on people, all the fires that took lives and lasted for days and the tsunami that hit us after wasn't much of a greatness as well.

I saw my mother being gulped down a hole, I only saw her vanishing in the darkness under the ground but I knew she was dead. My aunt and cousin were with me that day, we were all heading to church to celebrate the holiday when everything happened in that morning. My aunt tried to take me and my cousin far away from the centre of the city, but she ended up trapped under a piece of the church when it fell on her. She was still alive and when we tried to help her, she yelled at us to run.

I could still remember the blood pouring from my mouth, down through her chin, ruining her beautiful white dress.

Francisca never took her hand from mine when we ran between the chaos. I was numb, I'd watch my mother die, I'd left my aunt behind to die as well and if I died right there, I knew I would never see my father again. The adrenaline and fear didn't let me and Francisca mourn the death of our mothers – yet.

We were suddenly hit by a wave of the Atlantic Ocean and although we could swim, the current of the water pushed us inside a small house by breaking its windows. I cut my leg on the broken shads deeply, the salt from the water made it burn and yet my cousin refused to let go of my hand.

I think we both knew we were going to die.

The water was filling the building like a bottle, we were almost out of air and when we were underwater, I strangely felt peace. I couldn't hear the screaming underwater… I accepted my fate you know? My stubborn cousin tried to swim us away, back outside but I remember feeling a strong arm around my waist, I must've lost my conscious as the water filled my lungs at the time, because I couldn't see our brave savior.

They say that when you die, your memories flash through your eyes. But I saw everything backwards, since the death of my aunt to the day I was a born, I saw myself as a toddler in front of the wall mirror from my mother's walking closet. I looked… confused. I was burning, I was bewildered because I remember drowning, not burning in one of the wild fires happening out there.

When I woke up, my throat was burning. There is no way to expressing it. It wasn't dry, it simply burned. And it hurt, a lot. I woke up in a bed and instead of feeling disorientated I could see everything coherently and vivid. I could see the dust settling in the floor, I could smell the slightest aromas around me, instantly knowing that I was somewhere in a forest.

My cousin was right next to me, still unconscious. I stared at her, feeling her eyelids move around. I knew that she would wake up soon. But I wasn't prepared when she opened her eyes, I didn't meet her usual beautiful green eyes, instead I saw horrifying and bright crimson orbs, widely looking around like I did.

Then there he was, I don't remember hearing him entering but he was standing there, smiling at me. Only me.

That was the first day of my new life. The life of a vampire.


	3. The Yellow-Eyed

**I'm really sorry about the grammatical mistakes!**

 **I was really torn on how would I write Portuguese here, I could write it normally and then translate it to English but then I thought it would be easier just to use the italic words as Portuguese, what do you guys think? Should I write in Portuguese and then translate?**

 **NicoleR85: Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you like my story! Enjoy this chapter :)**

 **J.C Elizabeth: Hello again sweetie! I'm so happy that I caught your attention. I still feel a little unconfident about this story still but I'm happy with the results!**

 **Thank you NicoleR85 for favorite my story!**

 **Thank you gossamermouse101 and NicoleR86 for following!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – The Yellow-Eyed**

 **Celeste's POV**

The year was 1760; it's been five years since my cousin and I were changed into this frozen state of a supernatural creature. The first issue that we faced was a simple one: our thirst.

We discovered that our diet consisted on human blood, which was terrible. I felt so bad for doing it but… it was so _good._ Sweet and sour, and it came with many varieties, each human had a different flavor on their blood and each human had also a different scent. Some scents were good and others weak, but I never really smelled a scent intoxicating enough to make me go mad for blood.

Reinaldo taught me and my cousin English. We were able to learn it in less than a week, I felt so overwhelmed over how easy it was. I asked him to teach me all the languages he knew, which were a lot of them. Italian, Spanish and French were the first ones that I learned faster.

Francisca was overly protective of me. At first she blamed Reinaldo for ruining our lives but I had to remind her that she actually saved us from drowning. She was furious that I was actually on his side but she eventually cooled off after feeding. Reinaldo told us that newborns focused on one emotion only and that they couldn't control their thirst and instinct, he also said that we were stronger in the first year because our human blood was still in our veins, slowly being fused with the venom. I could feel it, so weird…

We eventually moved out from Lisbon and settled in one of Reinaldo's houses spread all over the kingdom, we were now living in the mysterious and misty woods of Sintra. We weren't far from the nearby town, but we were far enough for them not to know where we lived. No one dared to venture into the woods. There were far too many legends and wild animals that frightened them.

We'd hunt at night.

Reinaldo had far a more controllable thirst than we did; he's been a vampire for 94 years so he was far more used to the burning than us. I'm still shocked, he was almost a century old and yet he appeared to be thirty-three, the perpetual age that he was frozen. Whenever we started in a new town, I would be fifteen, Francisca would be eighteen and he would be thirty, the younger we started the longest we could stay. For a long time no one knew of our existence, we kept to ourselves, always in the house, leaving only for hunting.

Physically I was fine, but mentally I was going mad. I needed to leave. I always loved the nature even though I grew up in the largest city the kingdom.

I missed sleeping, I tried, but I'd only lay still with my eyes closed for hours, freaking my cousin a little. I wanted to cry, but no liquid came out of my crimson eyes. Reinaldo would comfort me, but he never felt guilty about what he did.

He said that I was destined for this life.

Because of my… ability.

It happened so fast, just three days after I was changed. I was walking around the house when I placed my hand on a vase, images of a beautiful woman dancing with Reinaldo flashed through my eyes, I was so startled that I pushed the vase down, breaking it.

Instead of being upset, Reinaldo was thrilled. I had unlocked my ability, I was a memory manipulator. I wasn't sure how to feel about that, but I think it meant that I would always be able to remember my human life.

Reinaldo told me about the woman, her name was Cassandra. And she was his wife, his lover and his mate. Unfortunately she died of pneumonia while she was still in the first trimester of her pregnant, and two years later Reinaldo was bitten.

Mate. That word caught my attention. Once again Reinaldo explained what it meant. Apparently vampires can find a person whom they'll spend the rest of their lives with. That person was a mate; he or she was born destined to be with you; no matter how long it would take you could definitely find them. I was… so perplexed and confused about it. How could that be real? Love at first sight?

I remembered when he told that to my mother.

"It was true, I had fallen for you when I saw you, but it wasn't that kind of love." He explained. He said that at first, he had fallen in love with what my ability could be, he said that he had never seen an ability aura of the color red, so fierce and vibrant, so he was curious. I was slightly angry when he told me that his plan was to fake my death and change me, but over the days we spent together, he admitted to grow affectionate towards me, I was the daughter he knew he'd have if his wife was still alive. He confessed all this four years ago. Then I asked why he decided to save my cousin as well, not that I was grateful, he simply replied that the destiny works in many ways, meaning that he probably saw an ability in her as well.

She still hasn't discovered it but I could see her being a powerful, beautiful vampire.

Francisca had grown calmer around Reinaldo, but she still preferred distance from him. She understood that with her mother dead, she had no reason to be alive. My uncle was still alive, he was in a business trip when the earthquake happened, then he came back home to see his wife dead and his daughter missing. Weeks later, after they found and collected the missing bodies, they assumed that our bodies were simply washed into the ocean never to be seen again. They discovered my mother's body as well. 10,000 people died that day.

Francisca would secretly visit her father to only come back crestfallen. He became a drunk after losing his family. I didn't have the courage to see my own father, as far as I know, he wasn't living in Lisbon anymore. I bid him a silent farewell and a good luck for the rest of his life.

Then, two years ago she came back covered in blood and with a grim expression, Reinaldo and I knew what she did. She ended her father's misery.

We never talked about it, and I think she silently thanked us for that.

Today the sun is covered by black clouds. It was going to rain in five minutes. It was amazing how I could sense the weather. I loved the rain, the cold and I took a personal hate towards the sun. Everything warm or bright that reminded me of my human life made me sad. I wanted to stay as far away from those things as possible.

I was in my shared room with my cousin, she was staring at me. I smiled and turned my face to look at her.

" _What's wrong?"_ I asked her.

" _I… do you want to go hunt?"_

" _Fran, we hunted six hours ago."_

" _I'm still thirsty…"_ she sighed.

I rolled my eyes, _"Reinaldo wouldn't be pleased."_

" _I do not care about what he thinks!"_ she hissed angrily. I said that she was calmer, not that she liked him yet.

I was about to retort when a strange scent came upon my nose. Francisca smelled it too, at first she was pleased thinking it was a nearby human that met their demise but… this was not a human scent. Both of us quickly ran downstairs to Reinaldo in the library at our inhuman speed, he was relaxed, reading a book by the fireplace. When he saw us he closed the book loudly and smiled.

"Hello my dears,"

I shared a confused look with my cousin.

"Why do you speak in English?" Francisca asked.

"Because we have a guest from American, a friend of mine better." He explained, rising from his chair and sliding to the window, "I want you two to meet him."

I was excited; I haven't seen another vampire other than my coven mates, "Oh my goodness! I can smell him, he's close! Is he staying overnight?" I ran to stand next to my creator and friend.

He chuckled and pushed one of my curls behind my cold ear, "He is staying for a few days."

"I can practice my English!" I concluded.

"Your English is already perfect my blood ruby."

I sensed Fran rolling her eyes in disgust.

We all froze when we heard steps on the porch. I ran to my cousin's side and checked myself, making sure my violet dress wasn't wrinkled or dirty. I must confess that I'm nervous, what if this vampire is the mate I've been looking for? I must be in my best behavior! I couldn't speak for my cousin though, she looked weary and suspicious and Reinaldo moved to open the main door. The wind that gushed inside would make a human shiver, but I welcomed it with a smile.

Entering with a head bow towards Reinaldo was a young man as tall as my creator was. He had a blonde hair that was combed in a neat way and he wore sophisticated and expensive looking attires. He was handsome, yes, but… I didn't feel what I was expecting, I was only curious. With a disappointed sigh, I bowed my head to the man and smiled politely, my cousin imitated me, but without a smile.

"Hello, you must be Celeste and Francisca. My name is Carlisle, and it's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was velvet and honest.

I like him.

However I was taken back with his eyes, when I visibly gasped Reinaldo was next to me in seconds, with a worried expression.

"My dear?"

"I-I apologize… but, your eyes, they're yellow!" there was no times for formalities, and I did felt quite rude but I couldn't help it.

"You're right…" Francisca mumbled.

Carlisle chuckled in delight, "I can understand your curiosity. I have a different diet than you child."

"How is that possible?" I asked him.

"I prefer feeding of animal blood."

My cousin scoffed, "I do not believe you."

Reinaldo gave her a sharp glare, "Francisca do not be rude to our guest."

"No Reinaldo, it's fine. I knew they would be surprised." He calmed my creator, "You see, I refused to kill a human being because of my thirst, I was so desperate for blood that I ended up attacking the first living thing close to me, a deer. I found myself not being full enough but it was just enough for no life to be taken."

I was amazed… so it's possible. Maybe… if I… "Can you teach me?"

Francisca gave me a look, "Wait, are you serious cousin?"

I looked at Reinaldo and he smiled approvingly at me, "I don't see why not, but I have to warn you. I tried that lifestyle once and I wasn't able to go through it," His bloody eyes danced as proof, "If you wish to try then I have nothing against it."

I looked at Carlisle expectantly and he smiled widely.

"I would have nothing but pleasure by train you into my vegetarian ways."

I could've hugged him if he wasn't still a stranger. I did however, grabbed my cousin's hand, "You come as well!"

She frowned, "I don't think so…" she looked at me with a sad smile, "I'm sorry but human blood is too good for me to give it up."

"But Fran, think about the lives that could be spared!" I sighed exasperatedly.

She glared at me, "Stop reminding me how much of a monster we are please."

There was a brief silence.

"Well, your daughters are very charming Rei." Carlisle pointed out politely.

"Thank you." My creator responded shortly, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

The scent of an herbivore animal stinks, the blood didn't taste as good as the human blood and I almost spit it out once it touched my lips. But I was stubborn on being able to develop my diet into a safer one for the innocent humans around me. As I dried the deer that lay dead in my lap, I looked at a smiling Carlisle.

"How was that?"

"Horrible… it didn't taste that good." I replied honestly, earning a chuckle from him.

"I know, try a carnivore. Their blood is much better." He suggested.

My "training" continued like this for days, I would go hunt with Carlisle while Fran went alone with Reinaldo, now that's a thing I'd like to see, I wonder if they even acknowledged each other. For three days, I've been only feeding from animals and I had to admit that I missed human blood.

So. Very. Much.

I had to be strong, I thought about the lives I was saving. That helped. I was able to feed off genets, foxes, weasels, ferrets, toirões, badgers, wild cats, otters, Egyptian mongoose, hedgehogs, hares and rabbits. They were small animals but that's what Sintra had to offer. We didn't have deer or mountain lions like Carlisle told me he'd usually hunt.

After all these days, I could see my eyes change color. They were still crimson but they were starting to color into a golden red, just like my American friend.

But the need was still there… I disappointed myself when my thirst led me to sneak out of the house and feed myself on one homeless man. I came back ashamed, ready to see disappointed eyes but I was welcomed back with an understanding Carlisle.

"You could try stop slowly… it's your decision Celeste." He'd told me with a comforting pat on the back.

I followed his advice, two weeks later Carlisle left back to American. I knew I'd see him one day. I kept hunting for animals but I didn't give up on human blood too, as much as I wanted I just… wasn't strong enough. My cousin told me to not beat up myself for it, it was in my instincts. Maybe she was right.

Maybe feeding on both wasn't so bad.


	4. Without Love

**Chapter 3 – Without Love**

 **August 9** **th**

One left yellow eye and one right crimson eye. That was the result of my strange diet. The year is 2006, I've been a vampire for 251 years already and I've still yet to be strong enough to give up on human blood. At least I haven't stopped from feeding from animals so I think I have a balanced diet. Francisca makes fun of my sometimes for my multicolored eyes, but you know what? I loved them. And so did Reinaldo. Manuel thought they were freaky.

Manuel was Francisca's mate. See what I mean? If my cousin had died that day two hundred years ago, she would had never met the love of her life.

So, the year was 1929 and Portugal was no longer a Kingdom. We were ruled by democracy and a president. Reinaldo, Francisca and I were currently living in Cascais, the city of beaches and sunny weather, except on winters of course. We were staying at a small apartment by the Marinha when Francisca bursted inside the house, carrying a changing human in her arms.

That was Manuel, her human boyfriend. Reinaldo was against it but I wasn't, love was love and he tried to warn her, now it happened. She wasn't able to stop herself, she acted selfish and bit him, bit him to change him in what we were.

Luckily the streets were empty from the storm happening outside, but she was still reckless about it. There was nothing we could do but to wait, wait the following three days for him to wake up.

And then he did, he wasn't angry or even feeling betrayed.

No, he was happy. Wanna know why? Because he realized he could spend the eternity with my cousin.

See? This is how the whole 'mate' thing works; you're blind by your own love for another vampire. Manuel dropped everything for Francisca, he faked his death and he didn't even felt slight remorse for hurting his three younger sisters and his single father. Because Francisca was with him, she was the only thing that mattered at that time.

Let me tell you, I became a vampire as a virgin. I sure as hell wanted to marry as one and I wanted my husband to be the one to take my virginity. It was the same with Francisca, she wanted to wait. But I could hear them making out. The moans, growls and all the hisses, I was able to get them all with my sensitive hearing.

Reinaldo showed some discomfort as well. Which I have to admit, was kinda hilarious to see.

I'm still without love.

I spent most of my days exploring, reading, hunting and watching as the humans progressed. It was amazing. I could've missed this if Reinaldo didn't change me centuries ago. I would watch a couple pass by; sometimes a child would walk between them, holding both of their hands with a happy smile, safe and sound. I smiled at those scenes, I know that I'd never have a baby, it was sad but I've grown myself used to that.

I visited the museums, the cinema, I walked around shops and occasionally was flirted with, you don't even know how much that happened. If I'd be still for a moment in a place, I would be approached, I didn't mind… I think I gave an inviting aura because I was hoping on finding my mate.

It never happened though.

I still can't believe I passed the year of 2000 and I'm still alone. Maybe Reinaldo was wrong, maybe I will never have a mate. He says that maybe they're somewhere around the world, or worst, they haven't been born yet. How much more can I wait? Forever, I know… but I find myself desperate. I envy my cousin and her romantic moments with Manuel. Sometimes I wished Reinaldo was my mate, but he's my father.

That's our story by the way. Reinaldo is my father and Francisca's uncle. Manuel is her fiancé that lives with us since he lost his parents in a car accident two years ago; he has no more family so we took him in. My mother passed away with pneumonia when I was five years old, that part was added by Rei, which I didn't complain at all.

I wonder if Rei's mate was Cassandra, would it be possible that his real mate is still out there? One thing's for sure, he's not looking for her. His love for his wife was strong.

Reinaldo's entrance in my room made my thoughts disappear; he smiled at me as he approached with something in his hands.

" _We were invited for a wedding."_ He announced, handing me a beautiful white envelope.

* * *

 _ **ISABELLA MARIE SWAN  
AND  
EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN**_

 _ **TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES  
REQUEST THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE  
AT THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIAGE**_

 _ **SATURDAY, THE THIRTEENTH OF AUGUST  
TWO THOUSAND AND SIX  
FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING**_

 _ **420 WOODCROFT AVE  
FORKS, WA**_

* * *

" _He's marrying Isabella? The human?"_ I ask him flabbergasted.

He nods, _"He has found his mate."_

" _So, you think he'll change her after the wedding?"_

" _I'm positive he will…"_ he drawled, _"Your cousin isn't pleased about this but she promised to behave. Manuel is happy to see Emmet and Jasper again."_

I grinned. We've been visiting the Cullen's at least from ten to ten years, of course now with the new technology we were able to communicate more nowadays, e-mails, text messages, phone calls were made at least thrice a week.

" _I'll be happy to see my girls too. I missed them so much."_

" _We're leaving in the twelfth on the evening flight."_ He paused, _"We're spending ten hours inside a plane, surrounded by humans."_

Celeste frowned, _"That's not a good idea Rei…"_

" _I know, but we have no choice. We'll have to hunt and use the bottles."_

The bottles. Reinaldo came up with them, when we hunted in excess sometimes, we never wasted blood, we couldn't, because if we didn't drain a human completely they would change. So we wound transfer the rest of the not drunk blood into metallic bottles, to keep it cold. We then place then on our refrigerator and only drink it when necessary.

I think we still have some bottles filled from last time.

" _I'll be fine. I'm worried about Fran and Manuel."_ I assured him.

He nodded and pocketed the invitation on his jacket inside pocket; he smiled at me, _"When was the last time you hunted?"_

" _Just four hours ago, I'm alright."_

" _Good. I'm going out with the others then. Do you mind being alone for a couple of hours?"_

" _No… I'll just go for a walk."_

" _Have fun then."_

* * *

I waited until the sunset when I walked outside in the streets of Sintra. It was beautiful, really. I was glad they left some of the old buildings that were inexistent when I was born. The architecture in Portugal was what brought many tourists over the years, and I was happy that my country was evolving greatly.

Of course that being August, the month of tourists, it was also the month that we had more blood to drink. It was horrible, I know, these people come to a foreign country to have fun and end up dead. I try not to you know? But if we kept attacking the villagers they would become suspicious, so… varieties.

I was passing by EDP, where human usually payed their electricity bills, when a little girl ran into me, behind her were two more girls, younger than her. The oldest looked up at me and I froze in shock. This beautiful girl, with a long and curly blonde hair and hazel eyes looked exactly like someone I used to know when I was human. I look at the other two, the middle girl shared the same blondeness and the eyes color but she was far skinnier, then the youngest girl had a shockingly different appearance, she had a short messy brown hair and dark green eyes. I knew they were sisters, the oldest stood with a protective pose without even realizing.

" _Sorry for bumping into you."_ The oldest said in a monotone way.

I smiled calmly at her, _"It's alright, are you hurt?"_

She smelled great, but there was something about her smell that as quite familiar. I needed to know. I bended down and touched her hand, she flinched, probably at my cold temperature or because a stranger was touching her, either was she had the right to do it. I used my ability and seeked through her memories something that could support my theory.

 _She lives in Rio de Mouro, a small town nearby, only ten minutes away by car. She's ten years old, she was born in June 4_ _th_ _, 1996. Her full name is Catarina Gonçalves Castro._

 _She hates spiders, she's bullied but since she's naïve she has no idea that her friends joke about her behind her back. She's very close to her two sisters, she hates when her parents argue, she's close to her father, she shares a bedroom with her two sisters, they found a kitten under a car and brought it home, she thinks that it escaped but it died in the night, her mother lied._

Ah. Nothing… there was nothing within her memories. Maybe she was too young? With a disappointed sigh, I let go of her hand and stand up swiftly, impressing the three visibly, I show them a bright smile.

" _Sorry, I needed to see if you were injured."_

" _Alright..."_ she narrowed her eyes. I could see what kind of person she would become. She turned at her sisters, _"Joana, Kikas, let's go back inside."_ She ushered them in and glanced at me with flushed cheeks. Ah… a sign that she was human.

I look inside and see the three run into their father, a rather large man with thin legs and a beer belly. He's half-bald, blonde with green eyes. Their mother is different, she's a black haired but her hair is dyed with blonde, I saw the same hazel eyes in the woman. She looked awfully familiar to me. Maybe I should look into my own memories.

I don't have time for this, if I had a beating heart it would be aching.

I continue my walking but this time I decide to go hunting, a fox would be nice at the moment.


End file.
